The present invention relates to ester compounds, methods of controlling a pest and uses of the ester compounds for controlling a pest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,189 describes utilizing as an active ingredient of an acaricidal composition, certain compounds such as the compound encompassed by formula (A): 
The present invention provides ester compounds, methods of controlling a pest and uses of the ester compounds. The ester compounds are encompassed by formula (1): 
wherein, R represents a C1 to C3 alkyl group. The methods of controlling a pest comprise applying a pesticidally effective amount of an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) to at least one location selected from the pest and a habitat of the pest.
The ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) can be designated as 2,5-dioxo-3-(2-propynyl)imidazolidin-1-ylmethyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(alkenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate compounds. In the present invention, there can be mentioned as the C1 to C3 alkyl group in formula (1), a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group and an isopropyl group.
The ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) include various pesticidal isomeric forms thereof such as an optical isomer or a geometrical isomer form thereof. Examples of such isomers of the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) include an optical isomer based on 2 asymmetric carbon atoms present in the cyclopropane ring moiety (R,S), a geometrical isomer based on the Cxe2x95x90C double bond therein (E,Z) and the like. Further, the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) include isomers that are both optical isomers and geometric isomers.
Examples of such isomers of the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) include the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration; the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a trans configuration; the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a cis configuration; the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the relative configuration of the Cxe2x95x90C double bond at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a Z configuration; the ester compound wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration and the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a trans configuration; the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration and the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a cis configuration; the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration, the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a trans configuration and the relative configuration of the Cxe2x95x90C double bond at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a Z configuration; and the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration, the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a cis configuration and the relative configuration of the Cxe2x95x90C double bond at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a Z configuration.
When controlling pests, it is preferred that there is utilized the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration of the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration. Alternatively, when controlling pests, it is preferred that there is utilized the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) R is a methyl group or ethyl group.
When utilizing a mixture of the isomers of the ester compounds to control pests, the mixture of he isomers thereof may contain at least 70% by moles, and preferably at least 80% by moles, of the ester compounds wherein in formula (1) the relative configuration of the Cxe2x95x90C double bond at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring is a Z configuration. Further, when controlling pests with a mixture of isomers of the ester compounds, it is preferred that the isomer mixture is abundant in the ester compound wherein in formula (1) the absolute configuration of the 1 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is a R configuration.
The ester compound encompassed by formula (1) can be produced, for example, by the following production methods.
Production Method 1
Production method 1 is a method which has an alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2): 
react with at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3): 
wherein R represents a C1-C3 alkyl group.
The reaction can be carried out by mixing together the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) with at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3) in the presence of a condensing agent or acid catalyst, and usually in a solvent.
As examples of the condensing agent utilized in the reaction, there is mentioned dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide hydrochloride and the like. As the examples of the acid catalyst utilized in the reaction, there is mentioned inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, organic acids such as paratoluene sulfonic acid and methane sulfonic acid and the like.
The solvent utilized in the reaction, is not particularly limited if inert in the reaction. As examples of such solvents, there is mentioned hydrocarbons such as toluene and hexane; ethers such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and 1,2 dichloroethane and the like and solvent mixtures thereof.
The reaction time for such a reaction is usually within a range of from immediately to 72 hours.
The reaction temperature for such a reaction is usually within a range of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. When utilizing the solvent, it is preferable to have the reaction temperature below the boiling point of the utilized solvent, particularly when the boiling point of the utilized solvent in the reaction is below 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction may employ a molar ratio wherein, 1 mole of the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) maybe utilized for every 1 mole of said at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3). However, it should be noted that the reaction may employ a molar ratio wherein 0.5 to 1.5 moles of the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) is utilized for every 1 mole of said at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3).
In carrying out said reaction in the presence of the condensing agent, the amount of the condensing agent utilized in the reaction may change with the conditions of the reaction. Under typical conditions, the reaction usually employs a molar ratio wherein 1 mole of the condensing agent for every 1 mole of said at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3).
Alternatively, when conducting said reaction in the presence of the acid catalyst, a catalytic amount of the acid catalyst be utilized in the reaction.
After the reaction, typical work-up procedures may be conducted with the reaction mixture, such as work-up procedures including pouring the reaction mixture into water, extracting the resulting reaction mixture with an organic solvent and then concentrating the organic layer extracted therefrom. In addition to the work-up procedures, there may be conducted purification methods such as chromotagraphy, if so desired.
Production Method 2
Production method 2 is a method which has the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) reacts with a reactive derivative of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3).
As examples of the reactive derivatives of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3), there is mentioned acid halides thereof and acid anhydrides thereof and the like.
Said reaction is typically carried out by mixing together in a solvent in the presence of a base, the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) with the reactive derivative of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3).
As examples of the bases utilized in the reaction, there is mentioned organic bases such as trimethylamine, pyridine, N,N-diethylaniline, 4-dimethylaminopyridine and diisopropylethylamine and the like.
The solvents utilized in the reaction, are not particularly limited if inert in the reaction. As examples of such solvents, there is mentioned hydrocarbons such as toluene and hexane; ethers such as diethylether and tetrahydrofuran; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and 1,2-dichloromethane; and the like and mixtures thereof.
The reaction time for such a reaction is usually within a range of from immediately to 72 hours.
The reaction temperature for such a reaction is usually within a range of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. When utilizing a solvent, it is preferable to have the reaction temperature below the boiling point of the utilized solvent, particularly when the boiling point of the utilized solvent in the reaction is below 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction may employ a molar ratio in which 1 mole of the alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) may be utilized for every 1 mole of the reactive derivative of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3). However, the amount of the alcohol compound utilized in the reaction may change, depending on the conditions of the reaction.
In carrying out said reaction in the presence of the base, the amount of the base utilized in the reaction may change with the conditions of the reaction. Under typical conditions, the reaction usually employs a molar ratio wherein 1 mole of the base is utilized for every 1 mole of said at least one of the carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3).
After the reaction, typical work-up procedures may be conducted with the reaction mixture, such as work-up procedures including pouring the reaction mixture into water, extracting the resulting reaction mixture with an organic solvent and then concentrating the organic layer extracted therefrom. In addition to the work-up procedures, there maybe conducted purification methods such as chromotagraphy, if so desired.
The alcohol compound encompassed by formula (2) can be produced, for example, by the method described in Japanese unexamined patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,859.
The carboxylic acid compounds encompassed by formula (3) can be produced, for example, according to the following scheme 1 and scheme 2.
(scheme 1) 
The Method of Producing Compound (B) in Scheme 1
Compound (B) can be produced by subjecting compound (A) to ozone oxidation.
The ozone oxidation of compound (A) can be carried out by adding compound A to a solvent (such as methanol) and blowing ozone into the solvent, followed by adding to the solvent a reducing agent such as dimethyl sulfide.
The reaction temperature of ozone oxidation is typically xe2x88x92100 to xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. while blowing ozone into the solvent and is xe2x88x92100 to 50xc2x0 C. after adding the reducing agent to the solvent.
The reaction time of said reaction is typically from immediately to 72 hours.
After the reaction, the reaction mixture may be concentrated and may be subjected to chromatography to purify compound (B).
The Method of Producing Compound (C) in Scheme 1
Compound (C) can be produced by reacting compound (B) with a phosphorane compound that corresponds with compound (B).
Said reaction is typically carried out by mixing in a solvent compound (B) with the phosphorane compound that corresponds with compound (B). As examples of the solvent, there is mentioned ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and diethyl ester; hydrocarbons such as toluene and the like.
The reaction temperature of said reaction is typically xe2x88x9210 to 50xc2x0 C.
After the reaction, typical work-up procedures may be conducted with the reaction mixture, such as organic solvent extraction, condensation, concentration and the like. If so desired compound (C) can be purified by purification methods such as chromatography.
The reaction time of said reaction is typically from immediately to 72 hours.
The phosphorane compound utilized in said reaction can by produced by reacting a corresponding phosphonium salt compound with a base. As examples of corresponding phosphonium salt compounds which can be utilized to produce the phosphorane compound in scheme 1, there is mentioned ethyltriphenylphosphonium bromide, propyltriphenylphosphonium bromide and the like. As examples of the base, there is mentioned sodium methoxide, sodium hydride, potassium-t-butoxide and the like.
The Method of Producing Compound (D) in Scheme 1
Compound (D) can be produced by subjecting compound (C) to a hydrolysis reaction. Said hydrolysis reaction is typically carried out by having compound (C) react in the presence of water and in the presence of a base such as sodium hydroxide. The reaction temperature of said hydrolysis reaction is typically 0 to 100xc2x0 C. After the reaction, reaction mixture may be neutralized and extracted with an organic solvent. The extracted organic layer therefrom may be condensed and concentrated to obtain compound (D). The reaction time of said hydrolysis reaction is typically from immediately to 72 hours.
The Method of Producing Compound (E) in Scheme 1
Compound (E) can be produced by reacting compound (D) with thionyl chloride. Said reaction is typically carried out by mixing together compound (D) and thionyl chloride. Said reaction may be carried out in the presence of or not in the presence of a solvent.
The reaction temperature of said reaction is typically 20 to 100xc2x0 C.
Further, the reaction may also have present therein a catalytic amount of a nitrogen atom containing compound such as pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, N,N-dimethylformamide and the like.
After the reaction, the reaction mixture may be concentrated.
The reaction time of said reaction is typically from immediately to 72 hours.
(scheme 2)
Scheme 2 is a method of producing compound (H), in which the relative configuration of the substituent at the 1 position with the substituent at the 3 position of the cyclopropane ring moiety is in a cis configuration. 
The Method of Producing Compound (G) in Scheme 2
Compound (G) can be produced by reacting compound (F) with a phosphorane compound corresponding with compound (F).
Said reaction is typically carried out by mixing in a solvent, compound (F) with said phosphorane compound corresponding with compound (F).
As examples of the solvent, there is mentioned ethers such as diethyl ether; hydrocarbons such toluene and the like.
The reaction temperature of said reaction is typically from xe2x88x9210 to 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of said reaction is typically from immediately to 72 hours.
After the reaction, typical work-up procedures may be conducted with the reaction mixture, such as organic solvent extraction, concentration and the like. If so desired, compound (G) can be purified by purification methods such as chromatography.
The phosphorane compound utilized in said reaction can be produced by reacting a corresponding phosphonium salt compound with a base. As examples of corresponding phosphonium salt compounds that can be utilized to produce the posphorane compound in scheme 2, there is mentioned ethyltriphenylphosphonium bromide, propyltriphenylphosphonium bromide and the like. As bases which can be utilized to produce the phosphorane compound, there is mentioned sodium methoxide, sodium hydride, potassium-t-butoxide and the like.
The Method of Producing Compound (H) in Scheme 2
Compound (H) can be produce similarly to xe2x80x9cthe method of producing compound (E) in scheme 1xe2x80x9d, which is described above.
As the pests which can be controlled by the ester compound encompassed by formula (1), there is mentioned Lepidoptera pests, Diptera pests, Dictyoptera pests, Hymenoptera pests, Siphonaptera pests, lice (Anoplura) pests, termites (Isoptera) pests, Hemiptera pests, beetles (Coleoptera) pests, thrips (Thysanoptera) pests, Orthoptera pests, Acarina pests and the like.
Examples of the Lepidoptera pests include Pyralidae such as rice stem borer (Chiklo suppressalis), rice leaf roller (Cnaphalocrocis medinalis) and Indian meal moth (Plodia interpunctella); Noctuidae such as tobacco cutworm (Spodoptera litura), rice armyworm (Pseudaletia separata) and cabbage armyworm (Mamestra brassicae); sulfur butterflies (Pieridae) such as common cabbageworm (Pieris rapae crucivora); tortricids (Tortricidae) such as Adoxophyes spp.; Carposinidae; Lyonetiidae; tussock moths (Lymantriidae); Plusiinae; Agrotis spp. such as turnip cutworm (Agrotis segetum) and black cutworm (Agrotis ipsilon); Helicoverpa spp.; Heliotis spp.; diamondback moth (Plutella xylostella); rice skipper (Parnara guttata); casemaking clothes moth (Tinea translucens); webbing clothes moth (Tineola bisselliella); and the like.
Examples of the Diptera pests include Culex spp. such as common mosquito (Culex pipiens pallens) and Culex tritaeniorhynchus; Aedes spp. such as yellow fever mosquito (Aedes aegypti) and Aedes albopictus; midges (Chironomidae); muscid fly (Muscidae) such as housefly (Musca domestica), false housefly (Muscina stabulans) and little housefly (Fannia canicularis); blow flies (Calliphoridae); flesh flies (Sarcophagidae); seedcorn maggots (Delia platura); Anthomyiidae such as onion maggot (Delia antiqua); fruit flies (Tephritidae); vinegar flies (Drosophilidae); moth flies (Psychodidae); Phoridae; breeze flies (Tabanidae); black flies (Simuliidae); stable flies (Stomoxyidae); biting midges (Ceratopogonidae) and the like.
Examples of the Dictyoptera pests include German cockroach (Blattella germanica); smokybrown cockroach (Periplaneta fuliginosa); American cockroach (Periplaneta americana); brown cockroach (Periplaneta brunnea); oriental cockroach (Blatta orientalis); and the like.
Examples of the Hymenoptera posts include ants (Formicidae); hornets (Vespidae); Bethylid wasp (Bethylidae); sawflies (Tentredinidae) such as cabbage sawfly (Athalis rosae ruficornis); and the like.
Examples of the Siphonaptera pests include dog flea (Ctenocephalides canis); cat flea (Ctenocephalides felis); human flea (Pulex irritans); and the like
Examples of the lice (Anoplura) pests include Pediculidae; crab louse (Pthirus pubis); Pediculus humanus, Pediculus corporis; and the like.
Examples of the termites (Isoptera) pests include Reticulitermes speratus; Formosan subterranean termite (Coptotermes formosanus); and the like.
Examples of the Hemiptera pests include Delphacidae (planthoppers) such as small brown planthopper (Laodelphax striatellus), brown planthopper (Nilaparvata lugens) and white backed rice planthopper (Sogatella furcifere); leafhoppers (Deltocephalidae) such as green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps) and green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix virescens); aphids (Aphididae); Heteroptera (plant bugs); whiteflies (Aleyrodidae); scales; lace bugs (Tingidae); jumping plantlice (Psyllidae); and the like.
Examples of the beetles (Coleoptera) pests corn rootworms such as black carpet beetle (Attagenus unicolor japonicus), western corn rootworm (Diabrotica virgifera) and southern corn rootworm (Diabrotica undecimpunctata howardi); scarabs (Scarabaeidae) such as cupreous chafer (Anomala cuprea) and soybean beetle (Anomala rufocuprea); weevils (Curculionidae) such as maize weevil (Sitophilus zeamais), ricewater weevil (Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus), ball weevil and adzuki bean weevil (Collosobruchus chinensis); darkling beetles (Tenebrionidae) such as yellow mealworm (Tenebrio molitor) and red flour beetle (Tribolium castaneum); leaf beetles (Chrysomelidae) such as rice leaf beetle (Oulema oryzae), striped flea beetle (Phyllotreta striolata) and cucurbit leaf beetle (Aulacophora femoralis); deathwatch beetles (Anobiidae); Epilachna spp. such as twenty-eight spotted ladybirds (Epilachna vigintioctopunctata); powderpost beetles (Lyctidae); false powderpost beetles (Bostrychidae); longicorn beetles (Cerambycidae); robe beetle (Paederus fuscipes); and the like.
Examples of the thrips (Thysanoptera) pests include Thrips palmi; western flower thrips (Flankiniella occidentalis); flower thrip (Thrips hawaiiensis) and the like.
Examples of the Orthoptera pests include mole crickets (Gryllotalpidae); grasshoppers (Acrididae); and the like.
Examples of the Acarina pests include Dermanyssidae such as American house dust mite (Dermatophagoides farinae) and Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus; acarid mites (Acaridae) such as mold mite (Tyrophagus putrescentiae) and brown legged grain mite (Aleuroglyphus ovatus); Glycyphagidae such as Glycyphagus privatus, Glycyphagus domesticus and groceries mite (Glycyphagus destructor); Cheyletidae such as Chelacaropsis malaccensis and Cheyletus fortis; Tarsonemidae; Chortoglyphus spp.; Haplochthonius simplex; Tetranychidae such as two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawai), citrus red mite (Panonychus citri) and (European red mite (Panonychus ulmi); ticks (Ixodidae) such as Haemaphysalis longiconis; and the like.
When utilizing the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) to control pests, an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) is usually applied to at least one location selected from the pest or a habitat of the pest. In such cases, there may be applied, the ester compound by itself or a pesticidal composition comprising a pesticidally effective amount of at least one of the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1). For example, the pesticidal composition can be applied so that the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) are applied in an amount of from 1 to 5000 mg, to 1 m2 to 1 m3 of the said at least one location.
As examples of formulations of the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1), there is mentioned oily formulations; emulsifiable concentrates; wettable powders; flowables such as aqueous suspensions and aqueous emulsions; granules; dusts; aerosols; heating volatile formulations such as mosquito-coils, mosquito-mats for electric heaters and liquids for electric heaters; fumigants such as combustible fumigants, chemical fumigants and porous ceramic plate fumigants; non-heating volatile formulations such as resin volatile formulations and paper volatile formulations; fogging formulations; ULV formulations; pesticidal baits; and the like.
The formulations typically contain the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) in an amount of from 0.001 to 95% by weight. However, the amount of the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) present in the formulations may change with the type of formulation.
As formulation methods, for example, there is mentioned the following general methods.
(I) formulation methods entailing mixing an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) with a solid carrier, a liquid carrier, a gaseous carrier or a baiting agent. In such cases, there can be optionally utilized therein a surfactant or other formulation auxiliaries.
(II) formulation methods entailing impregnating an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) onto a base material comprising no pesticidally active ingredient.
(III) a formulation method entailing mixing an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) with the base material and molding the resulting mixture into a desired shape.
As examples of the solid carriers utilized when formulating, there is mentioned clays such as kaolin clay, diatomaceous earth, synthetic hydrated silicon oxide, bentonite, Fubasami clay and acid clay; talcs; ceramics; other inorganic minerals such as sericite, quartz, sulfur, active carbon, calcium carbonate, hydrated silica and montmorillonite; chemical fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea and ammonium chloride; and the like.
As examples of the liquid carriers utilized when formulating, there is mentioned water; alcohols such as methanol and ethanol; ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, ethyl benzene, methylnaphthalene and phenylxylylethane; Miphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexane, kerosene and gas oil; esters such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate; nitriles such as acetonitrile and isobutyronitrile; isobutyronitrile; ethers such as diisopropyl ether and dioxane; acid amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, trichloroethane and carbon tetrachloride; dimethyl sulfoxide; vegetable oils such as soybean oil and cottonseed oil; and the like.
As examples of gaseous carriers utilized when formulating, there is mentioned freon gas, butane gas, LPG (liquefied petroleum gas), dimethyl ether, carbon dioxide and the like.
As examples of the surfactant utilized when formulating, there is mentioned alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl aryl ethers, polyoxyethylenealkyl aryl ethers, polyethylene glycol ethers, polyhydric alcohol esters, sugar alcohol derivatives and the like.
As examples of the other formulation auxiliaries, there are mentioned adhesives, spreading agents, stabilizers and the like. More specifically, examples of the other formulation auxiliaries include casein; gelatin; polysaccharides such as starch, gum arabic, cellulose derivatives and alginic acid; lignin derivatives; bentonite; sugars; and synthetic water-soluble polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinylpyrrolidone; polyacrylic acid; SHT (2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methyphenol); BHA (mixture of 2-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol and 3-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol) and the like.
When formulating into mosquito coils, an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) can be mixed with the base material and binding agent and then formed into the desired shape. As the base material, there may be utilized mixtures of raw plant powders such as mixtures of wood powders or of Pyrethrum marcs. Examples of the binding agent include Tabu powders, starches, glutens and the like
When formulating into mosquito mats, an ester compound encompassed by formula (1) can be impregnated onto the base material, with examples of such base materials including a plate which has compacted cotton linters, a plate which has compacted a fibril mixture of such as cotton linter with pulp and the like.
As examples of the components when formulating into the combustible fumigants, there is mentioned exothermic agents such as nitrate, zinc nitrate, guanidine salt, potassium chlorate, nitrocellulose, ethylcellulose and wood powder; pyrolytic stimulating agents such as alkali metal salt, alkaline earth metal salt, dichromate and chromate; oxygen sources such as potassium nitrate; combustion assistants such as a melanin and wheat starch; bulk fillers such as diatomaceous earth; binding agents such as synthetic glue; and the like.
As examples of the components when formulating into the chemical fumigants, there is mentioned exothermic agents such as alkali metal sulfide, polysulfide, hydrogensufide, hydrated salt and calcium oxide; catalytic agents such as carbonaneous substance, iron carbide and activated clay; organic foaming agents such as azodicarbonamide, benzenesulfonylhydrazide, dinitropentamethylene tetramine, polystyrene and polyurethane; fillers such as a natural fiber and synthetic fiber; and the like.
As examples of the components when formulating the non-heating volatile formulations, there is mentioned thermoplastic resins, paper such as filter paper and Japanese paper and the like.
As examples of components when formulating the pesticidal bait, there is mentioned bait components such as a grain powder, vegetable oil, sugar and crystalline cellulose; antioxidants such as dibutylhydroxytoluene and nordihydroguaiaretic acid; preservatives such as dihydroacetic acid, substances for preventing ingestion by children or pets such as red pepper powder, attractants such as cheese flavor, onion flavor and peanut oil; and the like.
When utilizing the formulations to control pests, the following are mentioned and can be chosen according to the form of formulation and to the location to which the formulation is utilized.
(A) methods entailing directly applying the formulation to the pest or to the habitat of the pest.
(B) methods entailing diluting the formulation with a solvent such as water and then applying the diluted formulation to the pest or the habitat of the pest.
(C) methods entailing heating the formulation at a habitat of the pest.
When diluting the formulation to control the pest, the formulation is usually diluted so that the ester compounds encompassed by formula (1) are present therein at a concentration of from 0.1 to 10,000 ppm. Examples of formulations that are typically diluted to control the pests include emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables or microcapsules and the like.
When heating the formulation to control pests, the application amount and application concentration of the present invention compound is usually pre-determined appropriately before the application, according to the formulation type, application time, application location, application method, type of the pest damage conditions and the like.
If so desired, the pesticidal compositions of the present invention can have optionally added thereto a soil disinfectant, a fungicide, a herbicide, a plant growth regulator, a pest repellant, a synergist, a fertilizer, a soil improving agent, other pesticidally effective agents or the like.
Examples of the other pesticidally effective agents which may be added to the pesticidal compositions include organophosphorus compounds such as fenitrothion (O,O-dimethyl O-(3-methyl-4-nitrophenyl)phosphorothioate), fenthion (O,O-dimethyl O-(3-methyl-4-(methythio)phenyl)phosphorothioate), diazinon (O,O-diethyl O-2-isopropyl-6-methylpyrimidin-4-yl phosphorothioate), chlorpyrifos (O,O-diethyl O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate), acephate (O,S-dimethyl acetylphosphoramidothioate), methidathion (S-2,3-dihydro-5-methoxy-2-oxo-1,3,4-thiadiazol-3-ylmethyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate), disulfoton (O,O-diethyl S-2-ethylthioethyl phosphorodithioate), DDVP (2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate), sulprofos (O-ethyl O-4-(methylthio)phenyl S-propyl phosphorodithioate), cyanophos (O-4-cyanophenyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate), dioxabenzofos (2-methoxy-4H-1,3,2-benzodioxaphosphinine-2-sulfide), dimethoate (O,O-dimethyl S-(N-methylcarbamoylmethyl) dithiophosphate), phenthoate (ethyl 2-dimethoxyphosphinothioylthio(phenyl) acetate), malathion (diethyl (dimethoxyphosphinothioylthio) succinate), trichlorfon (dimethyl 2,2,2-trichloro-1-hydroxyethylphosphonate), azinphos-methyl (S-3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,2,3-benzotriazin-3-ylmethyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate), monocrotophos (dimethyl (E)-1-methyl-2-(methylcarbamoyl)vinyl phosphate) and ethion (O,O,Oxe2x80x2,Oxe2x80x2-tetraethyl S,Sxe2x80x2-methylene bis(phosphorodithioate);
carbamate compounds such as BPMC (2-sec-butylphenyl methylcarbamate), benfracarb (ethyl N-[2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yloxycarbonyl(methyl) aminothio]-N-isopropyl-xcex2-alaninate), propoxur (2-isopropoxyphenyl N-methylcarbamate), carbosulfan (2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-7-benzo[b]furanyl N-dibutylaminothio-N-methylcarbamate), carbaryl (1-naphthyl N-methylcarbamate), methomyl (S-methyl N-[(methylcarbamoyl)oxy]thioacetimidate), ethiofencarb (2-(ethylthiomethyl)phenyl methylcarbamate), aldicarb (2-methyl-2-(methylthio) propionaldehyde O-methylcarbamoyloxime), oxamyl (N,N-dimethyl-2-methylcarbamoyloxyimino-2-(methylthio)acetamide) and fenothiocarb (S-4-phenoxybuthyl N,N-dimethylthiocarbamate);
pyrethroid compounds such as etofenprox (2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-methylpropyl 3-phenoxybenzyl ether), fenvalerate ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyrate), esfenvalerate ((S)-xcex1-cyan-3-phenoxybenzyl (S)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyrate), fenpropathrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropane-carboxylate), cypermethrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS)-cis,trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethyl-cyclopropanecarboxylate), permethrin (3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS)-cis,trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane-carboxylate), cyhalothrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (Z)-(1RS)-cis-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoroprop-1-enyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarbo xylate), deltamethrin ((S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis-3-(2,2-dibromovinyl)-2,2-dimethyl-cyclopropanecarboxylate), cycloprothrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl) cyclopropanocarboxylate), fluvalinate (xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl N-(2-chloro-xcex1,xcex1, xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-D-valinate), bifenthrin (2-methylbiphenyl-3-ylmethyl (Z)-(1RS)-cis-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoroprop-1-enyl)-2,2-dimethyl-cyclopropanecarbo xylate), halofenprox (2-(4-bromodifluoromethoxyphenyl)-2-methylpropyl 3-phenoxybenzyl ether), tralomethrin ((S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis-3-(1,2,2,2-tetrabromoethyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane-carboxylate), silafluofen ((4-ethoxyphenyl)(3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl)dimethylsilane), d-phenothrin (3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate), cyphenothrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate), d-resmethrin (5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate), acrinathrin ((S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R,3Z)-cis-(2,2-dimethyl-3(3-oxo-3-(1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropyloxy)propenyl)cycl opropanecarboxylate), cyfluthrin ((RS)-xcex1-cyano-4-fluoro-3-phenoxybenzyl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate), tefluthrin (2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-methylbenzyl (1RS,3Z)-cis-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarbox ylate), transfluthrin (2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate), tetramethrin (3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimidomethyl
(1RS)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate), allethrin ((RS)-3-alkyl-2-methyl-4-oxocyclopent-2-enyl (1R,3RS; 1RS,3SR)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methylprop-1-enyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, d-furamethrin (5-(2-propynyl)furfuryl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate), prallethrin ((S)-2-methyl-4oxo-3-(2-propyl)cyclopent-2-enyl (1R)-cis,trans-chrysanthmate), empenthrin ((RS)-1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate) and 5-(2-propynyl)furfuryl 2,2,3,3-tetamethylcyclopropanecarboxylate;
nitroimidazolidine derivatives; N-cyanoamidine derivatives such as N-cyano-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)acetamidine; chlorinated hydrocarbons such as endosulfan (6,7,8,9,10,10-hexachloro-1,5,5a,6,9,9a-hexahydro-6,9-methano-2,4,3-benzodioxathie pine 3-oxide), xcex3-BHC (1,2,3,4,5,6-hexachlorocyclohexane) and dicofol (1,1-bis (chlorophenyl)-2,2,2-trichloroethanol); benzoylphenylurea compounds such as chlorofluazuron (1-(3,5-dichloro-4-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethylpyridyn-2-yloxy)phenyl)-3-(2,6-difluoro benzoyl)urea), teflubenzuron (1-(3,5-dichloro-2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea) and flufenoxuron (1-(4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-fluorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)ur ea); metoxadiazone (5-methoxy-3-(2-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-(3H)-one); bromopropylate (isopropyl 4,4xe2x80x2-dibromobenzilate); tetradifon (4-chlorophenyl 2,4,5-trichlorophenyl sulfone); chinomethionate (S,S-6-methylquinoxaline-2,3-diyldithiocarbonate); pyridaben (2-tert-butyl-5-(4-tert-butylbenzylthio)-4-chloropyridazin-3(2H)-one); fenpyroximate (tert-butyl (E)-4-[(1,3-dimethyl-5-phenoxypyrazol-4-yl)methyleneaminooxymethyl]benzoate); diafenthiuron (N-(2,6-diisopropyl-4-phenoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-tert-butylthiourea); tebufenpyrad (N-(4-tert-butylbenzyl)-4-chloro-3-ethyl-1-methyl-5-pyrazolencarboxamide); polynactins complex (tetranactin, dinactin and trinactin); pyrimidifen (5-chloro-N-[2-(4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-2,3-dimethylphenoxy)ethyl]-6-ethylpyrimidin-4-am ine); milbemectin; abamectin; ivermectin; azadirachtin (AZAD); and the like.
As examples of the pest repellant, there is mentioned 3,4-caranediol, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide, 1-methylpropyl 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperidinecarboxylate, p-menthane-3,8-diol, botanical essential oils such as hyssop oil and the like.
As examples of the synergist, there is mentioned bis-(2,3,3,3-tetrachloropropyl) ether (S-421), N-(2-ethylhexyl)bicyclo [2.2.1]hept-5-ene-2,3-dicarboximide (MGK-264), xcex1-[2-(2-butoxyethoxy)ethoxy]-4,5-methylenedioxy-2-propyltoluene (piperonyl butoxide) and the like.